The Adventures of A Fuller Brush Man
by Aspenleaf
Summary: In an era of honor and duty, Edward Masen is determined to make his mark on the world, through his service in the US Military. When the unthinkable happens how will he cope with the sudden and unexpected direction his life has taken?


**Greetings! A huge thank you to the Ladies of Team Aspenleaf. ****Your generosity and willingness to share makes you all wonderful!**

**To my betas Lambcullen and Daisy, thank you for taking the time to make my words better. **

**I'm saying a tearful goodbye to Cheddah who has too much going on right now to beta. Thank you bb, for being there for me when I needed you. Much love always**

**Alright, on with the show... erm story. :)**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Take cover, boys! Another raid is coming through!"

Dropping to the ground, I pushed my body as close to the earth as possible. The smell of sulfur permeated the air as the bombs dropped, hitting their intended targets.

I clutched my helmet harder.

I lifted my head only a fraction – enough to see the plumes of smoke moving closer and closer.

My whole unit was completely exposed**,** and we wouldn't have a chance to get to safety before we were hit.

The deafening explosion was so close I could feel the earth rumble as the bombs hit.

"Move! Move! Move!" the unit leader bellowed as it became clear they were moving closer.

Picking up my weapon**,** I ran, desperately trying to reach the edge of the field where I knew a small water ditch lay.

The screams and cries for help sounded in my ears**.** I knew I should keep running to safety**,** but I couldn't ignore my brothers.

Turning around**,** I realized why they had been screaming**;** one by one they were engulfed in smoke as the bombs fell all around them.

A few ran past, grabbing onto me, pulling me with them.

We almost made it.

When the searing pain hit my legs**,** I looked to my right**.** A soldier whose name I couldn't remember had taken the worst of it.

His body lay in pieces.

I fell and waited for the next bomb to finish me off, knowing anything to stop the burning pain would be a godsend.

The soft grass was welcome; at least I hadn't landed in something disgusting or uncomfortable.

I always wondered what my last moments on this earth would be. I was surprised by how peaceful I felt as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**~I~I~I~**

"Hey, man**,** wake up." I awoke to a finger pushing into my arm.

"What the hell?" My heavy lids fought against the intruding voice.

"Yeah**,** that was exactly my reaction when you started yellin**'** in your sleep. Scared me good, too."

My lids finally cooperated**,** and I opened them to see Emmett McCarty standing over my bed.

"What was I saying this time?" I tried to appear nonchalant**,** but I really was embarrassed. I had hoped this would be a relatively short-lived problem**, **but I couldn't shake the nightmares.

"The usual**.** Most of the time I can wake you**,** but you were pretty far gone. Sorry about poking at your arm." He looked concerned and apologetic.

"Thank you**,** Emmett**. **I'm sorry for scaring you."

He nodded**,** walking back over to his bed and lay down.

I stared up at the ceiling, something I had done countless times in the last six months.

Six months of surgeries, therapy and boredom.

I had repeatedly requested to be re-enlisted**,** but my request was denied every time. I had a theory**,** but I couldn't bring myself to fight it. No doubt my father had pulled every string he could think of to make sure I stayed safely in the United States.

I should've been grateful, instead I felt sick and useless.

"Emmett?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What will you do now that your time in the military is over?"

I waited**,** listening for his response, but all I heard was a heavy sigh. "I don't know," he whispered. "What about you?"

I thought about it for a moment. If my dad were to get his way. I would be off to law school to be groomed to take over his firm. A Masen had been at the helm of Masen Law Firm for the past three generations. When I joined the army, my father's disappointment was palatable. In fact**, **I had never seen him so angry. He'd tried everything of course, tempting me with everything he could think of to get me to change my mind. When it was apparent he would not get his way, he relented, but not before promptly cutting me off. I was his only son**,** but he would not support me financially if my judgment was so poor. My mother pleaded with him, but to no avail. I shipped out**,** with only my mother at the train station to wish me farewell.

It hadn't taken long for him to regret his words. I wasn't sure if it was my mother or his conscience, but I received a letter a month later**,** asking me to forgive him and to be safe.

"I don't know either. Maybe we can figure something out."

The light switched on**,** and Rosie**,** our nurse**,** came in to check on us before the end of her shift.

"You boys all right?" she questioned**,** before promptly checking our bandages and wounds for infection.

"Just fine, ma'am." Emmett grinned.

"Well**,** your wounds are looking clean**.** I suspect you'll be going home soon**,** soldier boy," she said, smiling.

"Really?" He said, his eyes alight.

She laughed**;** the sound was happy and carefree**.** "With dimples like that you'll have all the ladies lining up for a shot with you. Better keep that secret weapon for the good ones."

She moved over to me**,** and I laughed at Emmett's stunned face**. I**t took a lot to shock him. "Private**,** yours are looking better too, and may I say, you're lucky. When you came in, I thought you wouldn't last more than a few days."

"I don't remember much after being basically blown up**,**" I admitted.

"I'm not surprised. They patched you up as best they could**, **and once you were stable enough to travel, they flew you home. It**'**s a hard part of war, seeing all you boys go out fresh faced only to see you come back with scars both inside and out," she sniffed a little.

"Well, ma'am, getting to see your pretty face all the time has more than made up for it. Perhaps you'll let me repay you by allowing me to buy you dinner?"

She turned to look at Emmett**.** I smirked, knowing this couldn't end well. Rosalie Hale**,** for all her beauty, was a smart, intelligent, compassionate woman who made it a point to tell every charge in her care that she did not date soldiers.

"Those dimples," she said, sighing. "They'll be the death of me, I swear it."

Emmett and I looked at one another. I swear my jaw fell to the floor, and though she hadn't said yes, it was close enough.

Finally finding his voice, Emmett cleared his throat, "Is that a yes, then?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, but I swear to you... you'll be sorry if you make me regret it." Although she had a smile on her face, her eyes held a warning.

Emmett audibly gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's right," she said with a wink in my direction.

Rosie left, and I laughed at Emmett's still shocked face.

"I guess we better get serious about finding work, then."

He turned back to me and nodded his head enthusiastically.

**~I~I~I~**

"You found anything yet?" Emmett asked as we walked along the street.

I shook my head. My job search had been very frustrating.

"I told you. You need to be less picky."

Rolling my eyes at him, I chose to ignore the comment.

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop at Duncan's? I haven't read a new book in ages."

"Sure, I'm not suppose to meet Rosie until six."

The bell chimed above the door when we entered. I perused the shelves of books**,** looking for something I hadn't already read. I suppose I was just desperate for a distraction. I turned my head to see where Emmett had wandered to and spotted him looking through several boxes of books marked as discounted. Curious to see what they contained**,** I joined him.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" I asked**,** as I flipped through the various titles.

"Naw, I was thinking I would pick up a book for Rosie or her friend. I met her for the first time last week, she's a looker. I could see if she would be willing to..."

"No**,** thank you, Emmett. We can't all be as lucky as you."

"But Edward, she really is a beauty."

Sighing, I simply shrugged. "There has to be more to a woman than looks before I'm interested."

"Masen, don't be a bastard. She's a nurse, like Rosie."

"Maybe I'll consider it, after I've found a job."

I continued looking through the box, trying to ignore Emmett when he muttered, "Yeah, right," under his breath.

After exhausting all but one, I felt like I had wasted my time. Huffing, I gave in and went to the last box. There were a few classics I might be interested in. I pulled out a few and stopped when a thin, faded orange booklet fell to the floor. Bending down to retrieve it, I was immediately embarrassed when I saw what was on the cover. A man in a very... _intimate _position with a woman. I felt my cheeks redden and I tried to return the book before Emmett noticed.

"Whatcha got there, Masen?" He tried to grab the booklet from me, but I quickly stuffed it back in the box.

"Nothing," I said, glaring.

"Oh, come on now, it had to have been something. You don't go that red over nothing."

Knowing I wouldn't win, I handed it over. As expected, his reaction was followed by loud laughter and some low whistles.

"_The Adventures of a Fuller Brush Man_," he read dramatically. "Damn," he muttered. "This guy is one suave son of a gun."

I barked out a laugh. "I highly doubt anyone would really do such a thing**,** Emmett. It would be disrespectful."

"You do know this is a real company, right?"

"No**,** I didn't, but even so, I highly doubt they would want their employees seducing their customers."

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "Only you, Masen. In fact**, **I bet you wouldn't have the balls to approach a young lady and try to seduce her."

"It has nothing to do with balls. It's about respect," I retorted.

"Yeah, right. You're scared, admit it."

"I'm not scared," I hissed. Although he was partly correct, I would never dream of admitting that to him.

"Okay then. I'm issuing a challenge. One hundred bucks says you couldn't approach a woman like the salesman in this book, and do anything more than treat her like your mother."

"You're on," I said, before I could shut my mouth. What the hell was I thinking?

"This is going to be perfect," he crowed.

**~I~I~I~**

**Day one...**

Tugging on my collar**, **I cursed**,** for what was probably the hundredth time today, my stupid male pride. Why couldn't I have just handed him the hundred dollars and been done with it?

_Because you would have never heard the end of it, that's why._

Getting the job had been the easy part. Telling my parents I was a traveling salesman was not.

My mother just stood there shocked, and my father's stormy expression told me all I needed to know. He was disappointed, and hurt.

Sighing**,** I got out of my car, again cursing my stupidity. If I made it through this bet, I would go to law school, finish my education and get on with my damn life.

I looked at the paper the office had given me. It had several addresses of people interested in buying our merchandise.

Locating number 103, I slowly walked up and knocked on the door.

Panicking, I almost turned and ran. What the hell was I doing?

No. I needed to do this, or I would never hear the end of it from Emmett.

I was beginning to think whoever lived here wasn't home. Relief began to set in.

I was just about to leave when the door opened.

Putting on my most charming smile, I held up my briefcase. "Good afternoon. My name is Edward Masen, I'm a salesmen for the Fuller Brush Company. May I give you a demonstration of our products?" I said, before really looking at the person on the other side.

"Oh, you look like such a nice young man. Won't you come in? My name is Mrs. Cope," said the elderly lady on the other side of the door.

"Thank you," I stuttered, overwhelmed with how stupid I felt.

I stumbled my way through my presentation, feeling like a heel for even approaching her door with such thoughts. Not mention a little sick.

"Can I be honest with you, Son? I really don't need anything right now. But if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you help me with something?" she asked hopefully.

"Certainly," I agreed much too quickly.

"Since my husband died I haven't been able to do much with my yard. It's too hard to push that mower, and my son lives to far away to help me all the time. Do you think you could manage that? I would pay you of course."

"I would be happy to help. No payments necessary."

She thanked me and showed me to the tool shed, where the mower was kept.

"You're such a nice boy. Your mother should be proud to have raised such an upstanding young man."

"Thank you."

I mowed the lawn, thinking I had done exactly what Emmett said I would. Granted the woman was ancient as the hills, but still. It wasn't in me to disrespect woman. I hadn't been raised that way. When I finished, Mrs. Cope thanked me and sent me on my way with a batch of cookies.

**Day two...**

After my previous day, I had gone home, ate, slept and regrouped. I knew today would be different.

It had to be.

This particular address was in a nicer part of town. So I was hopeful.

The sooner I got this bet over with the better.

Walking toward the front door, I felt more determined.

I can do this... I can do this... I can...

The door opened and a child with curly blond hair answered the door. "Momma, momma!" she exclaimed. "There is a man at the door."

"Irina!" A voice called out scolding the child. "Where are your manners?'

A tall beautiful woman came to the door, another child in her arms. "Hello, may I help you?" she greeted me.

I knew I was staring, and that it was very impolite, but I couldn't get over how tired she looked.

"I represent the Fuller Brush Company, do you have a few moments?"

"I do, but my children rarely give me much time. I hope you don't mind the noise."

She introduced herself as Tanya and showed me to the living room, and I went about setting up my things for the presentation. The little girl named Irina was very curious, and Tanya was constantly trying to quiet her. After getting through it, I asked if she had any questions. She shook her head. "Unless you can repair washing tubs, I don't think I need anything else at this time," she replied honestly.

"Washing tub?"

"My husband is in Europe **– **he is a major in the Army. The washing tub broke not long after he left**,** and I have had to wash all of our clothes by hand. With the shortage of men, there isn't really anyone who knows how to fix it."

"I can give it a try. I am not familiar with the machine, but I would be happy to lend a hand."

"Really? Oh**,** thank you!"

I followed her to the back of the house**,** where the washing tub was kept. After looking it over**,** I discovers an unusual looking item wedged into the motor. Carefully I reached in to the compartment and pulled out a small object. When I looked closer**,** I realized it was a toy solider.

"I think I found the source of the problem. It appears a brave soldier was caught in the gears."

I looked at Irina, who was now hiding behind her mother's skirt. "Irina! No wonder. How many times have I told you not to stuff those in places?"

The girl looked sad and apologized to her mother.

Sensing it was time to leave**,** I asked if there was anything else. When she said no and offered to pay me, I declined.

Sitting in my car**,** I felt stupid for not just kicking my pride to corner and calling off this stupid bet.

**Day Three...**

Nothing much to report since it went much like the previous two days.

**Day Four...**

I had a lady set some dogs on me after I tried and failed to touch her arm. She had threatened to call the police**,** and I ran faster than I ever thought possible.

**Day Five...**

I had decided to give up. My pride had already taken a larger beating than if I had just conceded in the first place.

I approached Rosie's house, where I was suppose to meet Emmett, and rang the bell. I realized I hadn't changed out of my suit and felt even more dejected.

The door opened, and I was met by a beautiful brunette. She was wearing the same uniform that all the nurses wore at the hospital I had been to.

"Afternoon, Miss. I'm supposed to meet my friend Emmett and his girlfriend Rosie here," I asked, hoping I had the right house.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one at home for the moment. You're welcome to come in and wait**,**" she offered politely.

I accepted gratefully and followed her into the house. She invited me to sit and offered to get me a drink. I declined politely, stating that I would wait.

Excusing herself to finish getting ready for work, I realized she lived here. In my stupor I had not asked her name.

When she returned, I seized the opportunity to introduce myself. "Miss**,** I apologize for being rude. My name is Edward Masen."

"Oh?" she questioned. It seemed like she wanted to say more**,** but instead she continued to look at me. "And may I ask what it is you do?"

"I am a traveling salesman for the Fuller Brush Company."

She got up and walked behind me. I sat in the chair**,** unsure if I was supposed to follow.

Suddenly**,** a pair of hands reached around to my tie. She gave a playful tug and whispered, "I've always had a thing for a man in a suit. And you cut a very nice picture."

I looked down, realizing she had loosened my tie and was slipping it from my shirt.

Swallowing, I remained frozen. What was going on?

Her fingers began unbuttoning my shirt. One by one, exposing my chest.

When the shirt was half-open she tugged on my jacket, slipping it from my arms.

Returning to my shirt**,** she was silent except for the shallow breath in my ear.

I closed my eyes**,** trying to figure out if this was a dream. It had to be, I had never felt this aroused in my entire life. And she smelled heavenly. No**,** this had to be a dream.

"My, my**,** you are a very nice looking specimen. I may have to keep you," she said as she toyed with my belt.

It was then I realized she had removed my shirt as well.

I felt her move and saw a playful sway in her hips as she sauntered around the sofa to face me.

With deviating calm, she reached behind her back drawing down the zipper of her uniform. My eyes widened, as I realized what she was doing.

My mouth was too dry to speak, and so only a strangled groan came tumbling from my lips.

She smirked and let the dress fall to her feet.

I admit that during my time in France I had kissed and even touched a few women, but it had been more fumbling than anything. I had never actually seen a woman undressed before.

She wore a simple satin brazier, and garters and stockings and... nothing else. Reaching behind her back again**,** she removed her brazier, tossing it on the floor.

Merciful heaven**,** she was trying to kill me. No, I was trying to kill me since this was nothing more than a dream.

Before I could decide if this was indeed a dream or a fantasy or both, the brunette was straddling me. She made quick work of my belt and began tugging on the zipper of my pants. In my lust-induced haze, I finally came to my senses and grabbed her wrist**,** stopping her.

If this was only a dream, I had developed a damn good imagination.

"What is your name?" I asked stupidly. If I was going to finally lose my virginity, I damn well wanted to know her name, dream or not.

She leaned forward and kissed me hard. All I could do was respond, forgetting my previous question.

With my zipper down**,** she pulled my pants out of the way.

Settling above me**,** she swept her warm... wet... wait**,** was this really happening?

The next minute she lifted her bottom, bringing herself down onto my erection. Her hands held onto my shoulders as she sighed contentedly and began moving.

If my thoughts could have been categorized into a song**, **the tune would have been nothing but a jumbled rhythm of ups and downs.

Well**,** if this was a dream I was going to damn well enjoy it... well I was going to try.

It**'**s not like I really knew what I was doing. After all**,** I had no idea how my imagination could conjure up something so explicit.

"You seem confused, Edward**,**" she whispered to me**.** When I didn't answer she stopped, a look of concern crossed her face. "I assumed... you _do_ want this right?"

"Yesss**,**" I said in a strangled tone. "I'm just confused that my subconscious would dream up something so real. Perhaps I sustained more damage than I previously thought."

Her laughter was light**,** and the smile on her face eased my concern. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You are not dreaming. I am very much real, and... I'm going to make your fantasy unforgettable."

I told my mind to shut the hell up and just enjoy what was happening. I would deal with the consequences later.

I watched her beautiful brown curls bounce as she rode me. The sensations I was feeling were new**,** and I was not able to control the urge to meet her every thrust. Too soon, an overwhelming feeling began building in my abdomen**,** and when she cried out my name I lost it, releasing inside of her.

Both of us were quiet for a moment**,** trying to catch our breath. Leaning toward me, she rested her forehead on mine and smiled. "My name is Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Once we had righted our clothing, we spent the next hour talking about ourselves. I learned she was Rosie's roommate. I confessed to her that Emmett had been trying to set us up, and that's when she confessed she had known about our bet. Since she had wanted to ask me out for quite some time**,** she had convinced those two to give her a couple of hours.

I was shocked**,** and all she could do was laugh**.**

"You must think I'm a downright hussy, but I had no intention of doing anything beyond talking. I guess you bring out the best in me," she said, grinning.

The door opened, and Emmett and Rosie came in with apprehensive smiles on their faces.

Emmett took one look at me, blinked, and groaned loudly.

"Dammit**,** Rosie, I owe him a hundred bucks."


End file.
